¿Valió la pena?
by Neko90-bcn
Summary: .:Drabble:. Tomoyo somete a Sakura y a Shaoran a probarse trajes suyos.


Fic hecho como regalo de Navidad para Maia-Chan.

Está inspirado en uno de sus fan-arts: http / maia-san. deviantart. com/ art / Chibi- Neko- Sakura- y- Syaoran- 72384336 (Quiten los espacios. Después del http hay dos puntos y una barra lateral / .).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes aquí utilizados son propiedad de las CLAMP.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

Nunca, nadie, podrá pagarme lo suficiente como para volver a repetir ésta experiencia nunca más. No hay suficiente dinero en el mundo como para que yo vuelva a exponerme a hacer lo mismo dos veces. Dicen que el hombre es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra, pero esta vez no va a ser así. No pienso volver a pasar por lo mismo nunca más.

- Venga, Shaoran, no te enfades, que no te queda nada mal este traje –La voz de Sakura me sacó de mis pensamientos, llevándome otra vez al presente, haciéndome bajar los brazos que tenía extendidos en el aire. Un presente del que yo quería escapar a toda costa. ¿Qué podía ser peor que estar vestido con uno de los extravagantes trajes hechos por Tomoyo, que lo estaba grabando todo? Además, con el incentivo de que Sakura también estaba allí –disfrazada con otro de esos trajes manufacturados, que para más inri, iba a conjunto con el mío– diciéndome lo bien que me quedaba el traje y que no pusiera tan mala cara. ¿No podían dejarme tener un poquito de dignidad? Obligándome a volver otra vez al presente, contesté:

- No, claro, me queda mal… Simplemente parezco un mueco a tamaño real.

Ante tal comentario, tanto Sakura como Tomoyo rieron, y yo, al verme el centro de atención –otra vez–, me sonrojé.

- Va, Shaoran, no digas tonterías. Si estás simplemente… divino con ese traje –Esa vez fue Tomoyo la que habló. Y fue a Tomoyo a quién le envié mi mirada asesina. No contenta con el resultado que había conseguido con ese comentario, prosiguió–. Además, vas a juego con Sakura. Parecéis dos gatitos muy _monos._

Al oír el comentario de Tomoyo no pude hacer otra cosa que buscar un espejo y volver a mirarme, por segunda o tercera vez desde que había salido del probador, y lo que vi no me gustó nada: Iba vestido con un mono verde de tirantes encima de un jersey negro de cuello alto y manga larga que llevaba un gran cascabel en el cuello. Además, de complementos, llevaba unas orejas y una cola de color negro. Realmente estaba ridículo… ¿A quién se le había ocurrido la genial idea de poner un cascabel?

Cuando me iba a girar para irme, ya harto de la sesión de disfraces, vi a Sakura y me quedé embelesado. Realmente le quedaban muy bien los vestidos de Tomoyo. Puede que a mí no me gustara llevarlos, pero desde luego, a Sakura le quedaban realmente bien. El traje que llevaba Sakura era muy parecido al que llevaba la vez que capturamos la carta "trueno", tan solo que esta vez estaba adaptado al cuerpo de una Sakura unos años mayor. Además, los cascabeles que llevaba en dos de los volantes que salían de la falda sonaban a cada movimiento que hacía. Realmente estaba adorable. Dejé que mis pensamientos vagaran en torno a Sakura durante un rato, hasta que ella se dio la vuelta y me miró. Entonces perdí por completo mi capacidad de pensar, de reaccionar. Porque aquel ser adorablemente vestido de color rosa y negro se estaba acercando hacia mí. Vi que me estaba hablando, pero no conseguí entender qué me estaba diciendo, así que dejé de admirar lo bien que le quedaban esas orejitas para concentrarme en sus palabras.

- ¿Qué has dicho? –Ante mi pregunta, en lugar de enfadarse o fruncir el ceño por no haberla escuchado, como haría una persona normal, parpadeó y, sonriendo, me volvió a repetir la pregunta.

- He dicho que si quieres que nos vayamos ya, que es muy tarde.

Su voz me tenía hipnotizado, pero por suerte conseguí entender el significado de lo que me quería decir y asentí vigorosamente. Cualquier cosa antes que tener que seguir con este disfraz durante mucho más tiempo.

Cuando salí de la habitación que hacía las veces de vestuario, vi que las dos estaban cuchicheando y que Sakura se estaba guardando un paquete en el bolso. En cuanto me vieron salir de la habitación, ambas se separaron y empezaron a hablar de otro tema. Y me pareció ver un leve tono carmesí en las mejillas de Sakura, aunque supongo que preferí evitarme dolores de cabeza e hice ver que no había visto nada. Cogí a Sakura y me fui lo más rápido que pude de allí, supongo que dejando a Tomoyo un poco perpleja y divertida.

Y ahora, de camino a casa, con Sakura agarrada de la mano, me pregunto si ha valido la pena. Entonces miro a la persona que ocupa mis pensamientos y lo que veo en sus ojos, en su rostro, me muestra que sí, que ha valido la pena. Porque por mucho que yo haya refunfuñado, ella se lo ha pasado bien y supongo que una sonrisa suya puede convencerme de volver a soportarlo de nuevo. En medio de mis ensoñaciones, oigo que Sakura me pregunta:

-¿No quieres saber qué es lo que hay en el paquete que me ha dado Tomoyo? –Al parecer no había disimulado tan bien como creía.

-Sí, claro, si me lo quieres decir… –Noté que sus mejillas se ponían, de nuevo, un poco rosadas.

- Tomoyo me ha dado… El vídeo que ha grabado hoy –En cuanto escuché sus palabras salir de sus labios, algo en mí se puso en alerta e hizo que la mirara directamente a los ojos–. Pero me lo ha dado más como un regalo para ti que para mí. También me ha dicho que es su compensación por haberte hecho pasar por ese _mal rato_, como tú lo has llamado.

No sabía lo que podía haber en esa cinta, pero desde luego, si Tomoyo creía que podía servirme de compensación, estaba claro que una cinta normal y corriente de lo que habíamos hecho hoy no podía ser. Y estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo…

* * *

¡Hola!

Bueno, este es –creo– el último regalito de Navidad. Espero que hayan pasado buena Navidad y de verdad les deseo un feliz año nuevo.

Sobre el contenido de la cinta… Bueno, piensen que lo ha grabado Tomoyo y que Sakura estaba con uno de sus trajes. A partir de ahí, puede salir cualquier cosa… que dejo a su imaginación.

Muchas gracias por haberme leído, y hasta el año que viene ;)

Besos!

**Neko**


End file.
